


One must know their enemy

by SomeAlmostWriter



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set during despair arc, before Junko meets Kamukura, didnt edit, spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeAlmostWriter/pseuds/SomeAlmostWriter
Summary: Mukuro and Junko decide to go on vacation to London because why not, here they meet a strange boy.Idk, keep scrolling if you want





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12.30 and I wanted to write this, I apologise in advance for not editing. This is set in the despair arc before Junko meets Kamukura and after Komaeda gets suspended, leave constructive criticism if you can, all kudos are appreciated, I'm going to shut up now and let you read.

Nagito disappeared for a while after his suspension. No matter how hard the school tried, they couldn't contact him. It was when he was gone Junko set her plan into action, the two never officially met until a certain incident, however Junko did decide to take a trip around the world halfway through the year...

"Wow Mukuro this place is packed, imagine if I set a bomb off in here"

The two twins walked down the crowded streets of London, shopping bags and luggage in their hands, looking for the hotel they were to stay in. Not many people took notice of the two strangely dressed girls, too busy with their own lives to notice, a chorus of 'sorry' was the only sound that left the mouths of the rushing crowd.

"I think it's this way Junko"

"It better be, the least an ugly good for nothing pig like you could do is read a map"

They made a right and turned onto a slightly less crowded street. The shops around them were open and bustling with life but the girls were focused on their destination, and as Junko kept saying, 'I need my beauty sleep you know, I couldn't sleep a wink with you snoring next to me'

The sky was a dull grey but it had yet to rain, it was mild but there were still plenty of complaints about the weather. Having just arrived, the two wanted to get to their hotel and get rid of their bags. The hotel was supposed to be nice as well, Junko had enough money to afford a room in a luxurious one near London.

"Do you know where we're going already, I have bombs to plant and despair to cause, I didn't just come here for the fun of it"

"It should be just around this corner"

Speaking quietly but with softness in her voice, it wasn't hard to tell Mukuro would follow her sister anywhere, even as Junko insulted her she felt blessed. Junko, on the other hand, spoke harshly with no regard for her sisters feelings. The two had reached and understanding, hurting Mukuro made Junko despair, that's why she felt honoured when Junko insulted her, it showed she cared.

Junko was bored with this, it was predictable, she often fantasised about killing her twin, seeing the look of despair on her face when she realised she was betrayed. Even then, she would feel the most despair if someone could stop her, years of planning, killing and manipulating all for nothing, that would be despair. She yearned for a variable. 

Having been lost in thought, the two where now at their destination. The hotel was big, even next to the tall industrial buildings surrounding it, there was a beautiful front garden with stones leading up to two grand wooden doors. The windows covered the wall allowing the two to see inside the lobby. A lavish red carpet and chandeliers decorated the inside, people wandered in and out of the hotel as the two sisters walked towards it.

"This must be it"

"You don't say pig breath, seriously chew a mint or something would you"

As they walked up the stairs to the grand double doors, suitcases in hand, the door opened. Their repetitive lines, the usual flow of single minded people, all that was interrupted by a single person. Junko always planned everything out, tried to be discrete, after all no one likes spoilers, this had to be, a stroke of bad luck.

A white haired teen had stepped out of the door, he had walked a single step and fell, hard.  
Tumbling down five flights of stairs, he crashed into Junko knocking her off balance and taking her down along with him until the two reached the end of the stairs and landed on the cold stone ground in unison.  
She wasn't sure how it happened, but one of Junkos bags had opened in the confusion and there now lay a single gun poking out of it.

Mukuro, of course, was the first to react and immediately ran to her sister. A crowd had now gathered to gawk at the peculiar scene, didn't they have better things to do with their lives. A familiar hand enter red Junkos field of vision and she took it letting her sister pull her off the hard ground. Junko felt her nose and realised it had started bleeding, caught up in the moment the first thing she done was yell at the stranger that caused this.

"Omg, watch where you're going, I'm a model you know, I can't have my face ruined by some careless clutz like you"

The boy had landed a short distance away from her, he had landed on his back but had managed to sit himself up into a position were he could asses the damage. Luckily for him, he was completely unharmed, apart from some minor scrapes. When he heard Junkos verbal attack on him, he was strangely quiet for a few minutes before he gave any sort of answer.

"I recognise you, Junko Enoshima, the ultimate fashionista, I was sure you were at hopes peak academy now, a holiday perhaps?"

"You, I'm going to sue you, I can't have some random guy messing up my face like that, even if he is a fan"

The crowd had gotten bigger and at the mention of Junkos identity a soft murmur swept through the crowd. It was then that Mukuro lightly pulled at Junkos hand, trying to convince her not to cause a scene. Junko couldn't let this go, something about this boy struck her as odd, he had interrupted her daily life and caused something even Junk couldn't predict, and her nose might be broken.

"Perhaps we should find another place to talk about this, I would be very interested in talking to you, the hotel has private rooms"

He stood up now, wiping some dirt off him, and smiles innocently at the two sisters. He knew something, Junko could tell, still, he seemed more likely to help her than hinder her. Imagine the despair if he completely foiled all her plans, no apocalypse, no killing games, it would all return to the boring monotonous world we all live in today.

"Ok, fine, but you should at least tell someone your name before you ask them out, that's like, common knowledge, OK, shows over people, get a life"

Junkos abruptness caused the crowd of onlookers to disperse until the three blended back into the London crowd. Looking at the boy closer she realised how pale he was, his white hair also indicated he was sickly, his clothing was also odd, especially for such a grand hotel. It was his eyes though, they were soft but knowledgable, she could only imagine the layers of insanity and despair that lay beneath them.

Mukuro was against speaking to the boy, she was on edge, sensing the same level of danger in him as Junko did. She stood beside Junko, ready to attack if the boy moved an inch to close to her sister.

"Ah, how forgetful of me, I'm Nagito Komaeda, oh, don't forget your bag"

The boy, Komaeda, walked up the stairs and back into the hotel, any reason for him coming out was clearly less important than speaking to Junko. Upon hearing his warning, Junko looked at the bag she had dropped and a cartoonish grin filled her face, he definitely knew something, but how much. Putting the gun back in properly, Junko zipped the bag back up and followed Komaeda into the hotel, ignoring her sisters protests.

\----

"Members of the board of trustees, the steering committee, have started to vanish as well as security guards, rumours have started, the Kamukura project, apparently you've been looking into it"

The room had a red and black theme, the rug was red, the table was black, the walls were red, the skirting a were black, the cushions were red and the chairs were black. This annoyed Junko, the order of the room would be destroyed if she wasn't currently preoccupied with something else. 

It hadn't taken much to get komaeda talking, he seemed rather happy to reveal all his findings to Junko. Still, for someone who, as far as Junko knew, didn't go to hopes peak academy, Komaeda sure did know a lot about the place, and about Junko. The way he talked about members going missing, he knew she killed them, and Junko knew this, not that she'd admit to it.

"Going missing? That's strange alright, the Kamukura project, it's just a rumour but apparently it's human experimentation, not that I'd know"

"You see, to gain information about the project you'd have to be a trustee, or ask one to tell you about it, I just find the timing convenient"

Junko had asked Mukuro to stay outside the room, just in case she got in the way, if she was here, Junko was sure she'd threaten Komaeda with a knife, and get in the way. The back and forth of the conversation was amusing but only for so long, they were just wasting time, let's get to the juicy part then. 

"Why would I do that, why bother?"

"Where ever you go there has always been 'accidents' you're either very unlucky or you caused them, you want chaos, anarchy, despair"

The magic word, a cartoonish grin swept into Junkos face as Komaeda said the word. How he knew the right word to say, no one knows for certain, but there it was. Noticing Junkos change in demeanour, Komaeda glanced at her with something in his eye, like a child would a vegetable, he only tolerated her because he had to. For hope of course

He counted himself lucky, Junko was planning something big, he wasn't sure what but if it caused despair great enough to become a stepping stone for hope, he had to help.

"To think, I met such great despair to become a stepping stone for hope, i am truly lucky, still, I'd have to test if such despair was great enough"

Seeing the true Komaeda kept Junkos interest, he had some twisted logic but it only made him more interesting. Besides, whatever test he thought of was bound to be fun. Komaeda knew what he wanted to do, it would probably work out for him, these things always do.

"How about Russian roulette, if a game like that could kill you, how could you be the ultimate despair that hope will overcome"

It was the way he phrased it, she couldn't tell if he wanted her to die or not, I mean I guess he did want her to become 'a stepping stone for hope' but if she wasn't ultimate despair then she wasn't worthy enough of becoming a stepping stone?

Deciding not to try enter Komaedas train of thought, Junko simply nodded and fetched her bag from underneath the table. Returning with the gun from earlier, Junko couldn't help but feel exited about the thought of gambling, imagine the despair if it all ended now, before it could even begin.

"Will we take turns, I could go first if you want"

There was a purr in Junkos voice as she spoke, it made Komaeda feel a bit uncomfortable but I guess she just liked the despair in it? He couldn't begin to imagine her thought process, not matter what she does it's futile, hope will always overcome despair. Komaeda nodded in agreement with Junko and watched as she put a single bullet into the gun and spun it.

"This is so fun, why didn't I think of this years ago, hey do you do this often"

"No I've never-"

Before he could reply, Junko done something incredibly impulsive that honestly shocked Komaeda. She leaned over the table and tugged on the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her and when their noses touched, she kissed him, then she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Too shocked to do anything, Komaedas lips stayed still as Junko moved hers, the only sound in the room was the click of the gun, no bullet.

"Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your place right now, you should at least say something"

She was messing with him, that was the only explanation, it didn't mean anything, even if it was his first kiss. Speechless, Komadea collected himself as Junko placed the gun in front of him, right, it was his turn, hope will always overcome despair and if could become a stepping stone for the stepping stone that was despair, that would be hope right?

"Do you want another kiss?"

"I'll pass"

Lifting the gun to his head, Komaeda wasted no time in pulling the trigger, it clicked, no bullet. Putting it down he looked at Junko again, a sinister smile on her face. This was it, the variable she had been looking for, she never could have predicted this happening at all, it gave such a rush, such an overwhelming feeling of despair, anything could happen right now. 

Reaching out to take Komaedas hands, Junko held them in hers with a bone crushing hold, he looked a bit uncomfortable but he didn't try leave, he needed her to be the ultimate despair right? For whatever reason he would help her, and he was the variable she needed, it a win win situation, right?

"Come to hopes peak academy soon, I can get you in, we will meet again"

It sounded more like an order than a request, Komaeda was planning to return in the distant future anyway so it made no odds. The two would meet again, somewhat or another, they both survived this for a reason, or at least that's what Junko thought. 

Giving the gun to Junko, Komaeda stared at her with a mixture of disgust and admiration that blurred into one giant spiral in his eyes. That's what Junko wanted to see, the pure insanity of the sickly boy. Satisfied, she shook her head and walked over to him purposely swaying her hips in the process, she wrapped her arms around his neck invading his personal space until she could whisper into his ear.

"Keep it, maybe we could play again some day"

He couldn't hide the blush on his face, anyone would blush with a super model so close to them, in Junkos opinion anyway. Turning around on her heels she headed for the door where she would most likely meet her very concerned sister who had no idea what just happened. When her hand met the cool brass of the door, Komaeda said one last thing.

"I can't wait to see that hope that defeats you"

Whatever that means.  
So they parted, Junko and Mukuro on the flight home to Japan and who knows where Komaeda even ended up. A chance meeting really, and although they still don't understand each other completely, both can guess how the others thinking, isn't that the true gun? One must know their enemy


End file.
